<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ted's dinner party 2.0 by patricksdavid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986362">ted's dinner party 2.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid'>patricksdavid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dinner Party, F/F, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Implied enemies to friends to lovers if you squint, Like seriously so slight it's just a different Motel Review, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksdavid/pseuds/patricksdavid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David stood in the corner of the small living room near the hors d’oeuvre table. Around him, people were mingling, sipping the drinks in their glasses, and generally enjoying Ted’s dinner party. Stevie was in the middle of the room with her arm around Alexis, laughing at something she had said. David had sampled all of the hors d’oeuvres and decided that the caprese pops were, in fact, the best. He may or may not have had five already. He was reaching for his sixth one when the door opened and that guy who works at Rays who called his business a failure walked in carrying a bottle of red wine. The guy--Patrick, David remembered-- was wearing another dark blue button-down with some jeans and David resisted the urge to scream. Patrick’s eyes scanned the room and he paused on David. He lifted his arm in a small greeting, but David just turned away and stomped into the kitchen, looking to escape Patrick and top up his drink at the same time.</p><p>Or a very slight AU for Motel Review where David doesn't leave the voicemails and go back to Rays so he avoids Patrick because he thinks he's rude. Ted hosts a dinner party and Patrick tries to smooth things over with David. Also, I gave Patrick curls because why the fuck not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ted's dinner party 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David stood in the corner of the small living room near the hors d’oeuvre table. Around him, people were mingling, sipping the drinks in their glasses, and generally enjoying Ted’s dinner party. Stevie was in the middle of the room with her arm around Alexis, laughing at something she had said. David had sampled all of the hors d’oeuvres and decided that the caprese pops were, in fact, the best. He may or may not have had five already. He was reaching for his sixth one when the door opened and that guy who works at Rays who called his business a failure walked in carrying a bottle of red wine. The guy--Patrick, David remembered-- was wearing another dark blue button-down with some jeans and David resisted the urge to scream. Patrick’s eyes scanned the room and he paused on David. He lifted his arm in a small greeting, but David just turned away and stomped into the kitchen, looking to escape Patrick and top up his drink at the same time.</p><p>Stevie had moved from Alexis’ side and was grabbing another glass of white wine when David walked in and stopped in front of the makeshift drink station. He pulled her to a corner and tried his hardest to keep quiet. “Did you know that Patrick was gonna be here tonight?”</p><p>“Who’s Patrick?” Stevie tries to feign innocence, but David knows her well enough to know she was playing with him.</p><p>“Don’t do this to me right now. You know he’s that snippy guy at Ray’s who told me my business was a failure when I tried to incorporate last week.”</p><p>“Again, for the fifth time, did he actually say your business was a failure? Or were you maybe just nervous and your brain didn’t work that afternoon?” Stevie takes a sip of her wine and stares at David, daring him to realize that she’s right.</p><p>“No, he definitely implied that I had no idea what I was doing.” David starts twisting the silver rings on his right hand subconsciously, a nervous habit he’s had since he was a teenager.</p><p>“Come on, David. You can’t seriously still be mad at him. He was just trying to help you.”</p><p>“No, he was a complete asshole and I can’t believe he’s at this party. How is he even here? I hadn’t seen him around town before I incorporated.”</p><p>Stevie shrugs. “It looks like he came with Ray, so maybe that’s how he was invited? Or who knows, maybe he’s Ted’s new secret lover.”</p><p>That piques David’s interest. “Ted has a new secret lover? Who?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Looks like you’ll just have to talk to Patrick and see if it’s him. I’m taking this drink back to Alexis. Best wishes.”</p><p>“I hate you so much,” he semi-whispers as she takes her drinks and walks back into the living room. He takes a deep breath before walking back to the drink station. He’s reaching for the wine bottle when he hears someone clear their throat behind him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s David, right?” </p><p>David rolls his eyes before turning around and taking in the sight of the slightly shorter man in front of him. He’s clad in nearly the same outfit that David had met him in last week: blue jeans and a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled and two buttons left unbuttoned. His hair is just starting to curl and his honey brown eyes seem to stare right into David’s soul. David hates him.</p><p>“Yeah, and you’re… Peter, right?” </p><p>Patrick doesn’t falter as he sticks his hand out. “Patrick actually. We met last week when you came in to file your incorporation papers at Ray’s.”</p><p>David shakes Patrick’s hand briefly and looks around the room. “Yeah, I remember. See you around,” David says as he swiftly walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Patrick at the drink table. He couldn’t stand being in the other man’s presence any longer.</p><p>//</p><p>David is going to find whoever made the seating arrangements and he’s going to yell at them. If Stevie had anything to do with this, he’s going to kill her. Ted has a longer table for this dinner party and David is seated right between Tywla and Patrick. Stevie, Alexis, and Ray are across from him, and Ted and a slightly older woman with curly brown hair are placed at opposite ends of the table. David debates if he can get away with just up and leaving the party, but then Patrick is glancing around for his name plate and his eyes flick up to meet David’s.</p><p>“So, we meet again,” Patrick says from David’s right side.</p><p>“It appears so,” David grimaces. He’s about to turn to Twyla on his left when Patrick speaks up again softly.</p><p>“Have I done something to upset you, David?” he asks and when David turns back towards Patrick ready to tell him off, he hesitates. Patrick’s eyes are large and show everything he’s feeling: hurt, confusion, and sadness. </p><p>“Do you seriously not remember?”</p><p>Patrick furrows his brow and shakes his head. “Remember what? We only met that one time.”</p><p>“Yeah, when you called my business a failure.”</p><p>Patrick recoils. “When I what? David, I never said that your business was a failure. What are you talking about?”</p><p>David rolls his eyes and starts gesticulating wildly in true David Rose fashion. “When I came in to file my incorporation papers. You called my business a failure.”</p><p>“I don’t remember calling your business a failure. It just seemed like you didn’t know all of the details yet. It’s actually a really smart idea for a business and I’m really sorry for hurting your feelings. I definitely did not mean to make you feel bad.”</p><p>“Okay, well maybe just a tip? Next time you meet someone coming in to file their incorporation papers maybe don’t start fucking with them right away?” </p><p>Patrick smiles softly and nods quickly. “Noted. Next time the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen walks into my office, I will not tease him.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>Patrick opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by Ted clinking his knife on his glass to get everyone’s attention. Patrick just winks at David and turns to face Ted at the head of the table.</p><p>“I’m glad everyone could make it tonight! Heather and I are so glad to have you all here. Let’s hope this isn’t fal-awful!” He chuckles to himself while others either snort politely or roll their eyes like David and Stevie do. “Also, Ray brought his boyfriend Patrick, so if you don’t know him, that’s him.”</p><p>Patrick choked on the sip of water he was taking as his ears turned bright red. “His what?”</p><p>Ted looked confused before Ray cut in cheerfully. “Oh no, Patrick is just my new roommate and colleague. My boyfriend couldn’t make it tonight and Patrick is new in town so I thought this would be a great time to meet people!”</p><p>“Oh, my bad. Okay, then this is Ray’s new roommate and colleague, Patrick! To friendship.” Ted offers as everyone raises their glass.</p><p>David is about to try to talk to Patrick again to figure what the fuck he meant when he said the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, but Twyla is leaning towards David and exclaiming that she has a story to tell about the time her mother left her in Miami accidentally during spring break one year.</p><p>Conversation keeps flowing throughout dinner and David keeps trying not to look at Patrick but it’s hard. Is it the wine or is Patrick just naturally breathtaking? And how didn’t David notice that before? Patrick’s cheeks flush the most gorgeous shade of pink when he laughs really hard or when he catches David looking at him. David holds Patrick’s gaze for a second before he flicks his eyes away. Once, they land on Stevie and she’s smirking at him. He rolls his eyes and tunes back into the conversation.</p><p>//</p><p>By the end of the night, everyone is full and at least a little tipsy. Ted sets out a fresh pot of coffee and some glasses of water and insists that everyone have at least a few sips before walking home. Alexis and Stevie are quick to leave, stumbling on their way out the door on their way to Stevie’s apartment or the motel. David adjusts his sweater before stepping out on the porch and into the warm summer evening. Patrick is there, almost as if he’s been waiting for David. He smiles when David steps closer.</p><p>“Hi. Are you waiting for someone or…” David trails off.</p><p>“Yeah, you actually if that’s okay.”</p><p>“Uh yeah, sure. Do you want to walk, or do you want to stay on Ted’s porch like party guests that don’t know when to take the hint and leave?”</p><p>Patrick chuckles and turns toward the street. “We can walk. I think it’s the same direction most of the way to Rays and the motel anyways.”</p><p>“Okay,” David replies softly. He and Patrick walk in silence for a few moments before Patrick speaks up again.</p><p>“You know, if you still want help with your incorporation papers, you can just stop by Ray’s. I don’t usually have a lot of customers and Ray gets really chatty during the lulls.”</p><p>“I’ve already filled them out, but thank you for the offer.”</p><p>“Oh, did you give them to Ray? He must have sent them in for you since I haven’t seen you.”</p><p>David grimaces. “Uh, no. I’ve just kind of held onto them?”</p><p>Patrick turns towards him with a small smile. “Because you didn’t want to see me?”</p><p>“Yes?” David says, but it comes out more like a question. </p><p>Patrick laughs, the sound bubbling out of him and David wants to record the sound of Patrick’s laugh. “You do know that in order to start your business you do need to file the incorporation papers, right?” There’s a soft smile on Patrick’s lips and David realizes that there’s no menace in his voice. If anything he sounds… fond? There’s no time to think about that, so David pushes it to the back of his mind as he rolls his eyes and pushes his smile to the side of his face.</p><p>“I was starting to hope that I might be able to get by without a proper business license.”</p><p>“Okay, David. If you stop by tomorrow before noon I can express ship the papers so you get your license sooner.”</p><p>“I think I can do that.” David nods slowly, not wanting Patrick to leave but knowing that they’ve reached the part of their journey where their paths separate. Patrick must feel it too since he lingers.</p><p>“Well, Ray’s is that way,” he says pointing to the left where the road forks. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah,” David tries to reign in his smile but he knows he’s failing.</p><p>Patrick gives his small little wave again and starts walking down the road before he stops and yells back to David. “Hey, David, wait,” he says as he jogs over. He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out his wallet, quickly grabbing a business card and handing it towards David. “In case you can’t come in tomorrow. You can just text me and we can figure out a time. Or again, you can just meet me at noon. I just thought this might come in handy.”</p><p>It’s hard to tell in the moonlight, but David thinks Patrick is blushing. He’s adorable when he’s nervous. David takes the card, letting their fingers brush lightly and he holds on to it tightly. “Yeah, okay. How about I text you when I’m on my way over?”</p><p>Patrick smiles and David blames the alcohol in his system for the swirling in his abdomen that is definitely not butterflies. “That sounds great. I’ll see you tomorrow, David. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Patrick,” David all but whispers. Patrick flashes him one last smile before he turns and walks down the road toward Rays again. He turns around once to wave to David and David is still stuck in the middle of the road, watching Patrick leave. Embarrassed after being caught, David ducks his head and waves before his legs start working again and carry him towards the motel.</p><p>//</p><p>It’s a short walk, and by the time David unlocks the door to room seven (after knocking loudly in case Alexis and Stevie were in there), his mind is full of curly hair, blue button ups, and a warm smile. He tries to wipe his own smile off his face, but by the looks on Stevie and Alexis’ faces when he walks in, it doesn’t work.</p><p>“Why do you guys look like that? Alexis, did you steal one of mom’s happy pills again?”</p><p>“Ugh, no, David! You just really seemed to be hitting it off with that cute little button at the party. And when we left he was totally waiting on the porch for you,” Alexis says as she shimmies suggestively.</p><p>“His name is Patrick and no he wasn’t.”</p><p>“Oh, so he didn’t walk home with you?” Stevie quips, smirking up at David from where she and Alexis are cuddled on top of her mattress.</p><p>“Does it look like he’s here?”</p><p>“But you did walk with him, right?” Alexis asks, pushing away her laptop to sit up on her bed.</p><p>“If you must know, we walked from Ted’s until the road split. What is this, some type of interrogation?”</p><p>“Ooh, yay, David. This is so cute for you.” Alexis claps.</p><p>“There’s nothing cute! Stop that.”</p><p>“So I assume your little grudge is over?” Stevie asks.</p><p>“What grudge?” Alexis turns towards Stevie, knowing that David won’t answer. He cuts in before Stevie can say anything.</p><p>“Okay, it was a simple misunderstanding, now if you’ll excuse me, I would like to be anywhere else right now, and unfortunately for me, the only other place I can go is the bathroom, so I will be escaping to shower this dinner party off. Please don’t attempt anything while I’m in there. These walls are extremely thin.”</p><p>“Ew, David, that’s disgusting,” Alexis shrieks as Stevie mutters “No promises” under her breath but loud enough for David to hear. He pretends to gag as he pulls out his pjs and heads towards the bathroom.</p><p>//</p><p>David stands on Ray’s front porch the next morning trying to calm his nerves. There’s no reason for him to be nervous. He’s just here to drop off his incorporation papers so he can start his business. But the thought of seeing Patrick again makes him wish he could take back the last week of self doubt and cursing the man’s very existence over a simple miscommunication.</p><p>Taking one final deep breath, David pushes Ray’s door open and steps inside. Patrick looks up from the desk and somehow seems to have become even more handsome overnight. He’s wearing a light blue button up today and his eyes are just as warm as David remembers. He smiles and stands as David makes his way closer to the desk. Patrick leans against the desk and crosses his arms, watching David approach.</p><p>“So I finally brought this back for you,” he says as he hands the papers over.</p><p>“I’m really glad you did,” Patrick says as he flips through them. “And they’re all filled out this time. That’s a big step.”</p><p>David rolls his eyes but he realizes that Patrick doesn’t have any malice behind his words. “Okay. So is there anything else I need to do now?”</p><p>“No, I’ll reach out when I hear anything, but until then, you’re good.”</p><p>David nods but doesn’t want to leave Patrick. “Okay. I guess I’ll see you around then?”</p><p>“Yeah. Take care, David.”</p><p>“You too,” he smiles as he leaves and has the feeling that he’ll be seeing Patrick around a lot more in his future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: sapphicstories</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>